The Monster vs The Demon
by jmandina
Summary: Something is off within the dynamic of their relationship...what it is is most shocking.


The warehouse was large and abandoned. There was a very potent smell that she wasn't able to put her finger on, but for some reason it pulled her forward. She was alone, one look at the warehouses state it was apparent that there had not been a decent owner in years, it was not probably used only as a hang out for young teenagers looking for a unexpected thrill. But why was she here?

She had no recollection of how or why she had come to this destination, but it was apparent that she needed to find the source of the smell. Something inside of her told her that her life depended on finding it, if she found it then the worried feeling in the pit of her stomach would be put to ease. All she ever wanted was peace.

The smell lead her to a closed door, the metal door frame was covered in blood, as if someone had tried to get in to the room in a hurry. Multiple palm prints and streaks were dried onto the actual door, the sight sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to run away from this, to hide and keep safe from the unknown evil that lay behind the door. However no matter how much her brain screamed to get out, her feet would not respond. They began to bring her forward until she was at the door, her hand shook as she turned the knob slowly, not knowing what to expect. A large gasp escaped her lips at the sight that was in front of her.

There laying around the room were the bodies of her friends. Their corpses were covered in decay and dried blood, while their eyes lay open, focused on something that has long since passed. Quickly she made her way to the first body, she instantly noticed the beautiful red hair that it wore and knew that it was Starfire. She shook the body vigorously in hopes to wake her up, but no matter how hard she tried, the carcass remained motionless.

"No. NO! Please Star wake up." she pleaded. Hot tears began to run down her face as she moved to the next body and repeated the process. Neither the metal man nor the man in with a mask moved. Their bodies remained limp as she sobbed over them. This couldn't be happening. Not like this.

"Ra...ven." her ears picked up the faint call for help and she noticed a green figure in the distance. It's hand moved slightly as if trying to reach out for her, her heart stopped instantly at the sight of her husband.

"Garfield!" she yelled as she ran to him. She was cut off by a low growl coming from the shadows behind him and was forced to stop a few feet away. More than anything she wanted to pull him into her arms and heal whatever wounds he had, but she didn't know what threat lay just behind him. Her hero training told her that she needed to address the situation, so she yelled "Show yourself!"

There was a cynical laugh as the monster was brought to light, Raven let out a small gasp at the sight before her. The thing was nothing more than a small child, it's purple hair was long and covered it's face completely. It wore tattered clothes and was blood covered it's hands and feet. It then looked up and smiled at Raven, it's teeth were razor blades and it was complete with a set of four red eyes.

"Aren't you proud Momma? Haven't I done good?" It's voice was high pitched and felt like poison to Raven's ears. She shook her head as the monster approached the body of her dying husband, Beast Boy tried to move away from it, but it jumped on top of him and forced him still. "I only have one left Momma, then you will see how good I am." It brought it's face close to Beast Boy's green throat and smiled, Raven shook her head and made an attempt to rush the monster but before she could reach it it clamped it's jaws onto his wind pipe.

Beast Boy let out a soft cry as the air was forced out of him. "NO!" Raven yelled as she ran to her husband, "No, Garfield!"

Raven shot up in her bed, her breathing was ragged and horse. No matter how hard she tried she could not get enough air into her lungs, they were screaming at her for more. She whipped the sweat off her face in an attempt to calm herself down. As she moved her feet off the bed she heard a faint groan beside her.

After looking to her right she noticed Beast Boy deep in sleep, he was sprawled across their bed with one arm hanging off. His face fidgeted ever so slightly, that was an indicator to Raven that he was in the middle of a dream. She let out a large sigh at the sight of him. He was alive. And he was safe.

Things had been hard on them for the past few weeks. Something was off about their dynamic and it had sent Beast Boy over the edge. He claimed that his primal instincts were heightened for some unknown reason and that it was what was causing him to be overly protective of her. Just yesterday he nearly bit Robin's head off for attempting to spar with her in training. However, no matter how annoying he had become she knew that she herself had became a handful lately.

A large smile graced her face as she turned to kiss his forehead gently, she was stopped abruptly by a sharp pain in her side and stood up immediately. Her stomach began to ache and she instantly knew what was happening. After running out of the room she made it to the bathroom just in time to educate her stomach safely.

This was the third time this week, she knew that she must be very sick because it was now effecting her dreams. The hair on the back of neck began to rise at the memory of what she had just saw, a demon, her demon had killed everyone she loved. Her head began to shake vigorously the thought of that thing belonging to her, being her child.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." she muttered under her breath. A groan escaped her lips as her stomach began to ache again.

Just then there was a knock at her door, "Rae? Are you okay?"

Great. Just great. "I'm fine Gar, just-" she was cut off by her stomach demanding to be herd. There was a mumble on the other side of the door and Beast Boy walked in, she was too busy to protest his company.

He moved his body behind hers and held her hair as she threw up. Once her body was satisfied with it's word, it allowed her to lean back into her husband, her body shivered without her permission. "I thought I locked that door." she managed to mutter before he had wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He never responded and just kissed her neck sweetly. Raven proceeded to wave her hand at the towel across the wall and it was in cased in black energy. However once it moved a few inches the encasing broke and it fell to the floor. Beast Boy let out a small groan as he moved from her and retrieved the towel.

"This is the third time you have gotten sick this week Raven. It's now effecting you powers. I think its time to-"

"I am not asking for Cyborg's help." he flinched slightly at her tone but handed the towel over so that she could wipe her face. "I am just sick Gar. My powers are always effected when I'm sick, you know that." Raven made an attempt to stand but her legs instantly buckled under her and she fell forward. Luckily for her Beast Boy was there to catch her.

"Your powers are almost gone Rae, it has never been this bad. You need to stop being stubborn and just-"

"I'm not stubborn." Raven could feel her face getting hot in frustration.

"Yes you are." his voice was stern. "I am going to talk to Cyborg today and have you looked at before this gets any worse."

"No you aren't, you may be my husband but you are not in charge of me." She could feel her heart race as she crossed her arms angrily and pulled away from him. This is not how she wanted the morning to go, after the dream she has all she really wanted to do was just be held in his strong arms and to hear his words of comfort, but if he wanted to fight again then so be it.

Beast Boy let out a large sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I am just worried about you. We will talk about this later, lets get you dressed and off to breakfast." He then proceeded to walk over in order to place his hands on her shoulders and kiss her forehead. The action soothed her slightly. "Come on, lets go."

About half an hour later the couple made their way to the common room together. Although still a little irked about earlier, Raven was just glad to be able finally see that her friends were alright. Even in this state she was still testy.

In the kitchen Cyborg was cooking breakfast, undoubtedly something meaty, he looked over to her and smiled as he said "Hey Raven, I'm making pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Do you want some? I know they are your favorite."

"Uh, no thanks Cyborg." She responded a little too sternly. "I am not hungry. I will just make some tea."

"I will make it, go sit down." Beast Boy said kindly, Raven only nodded her head and went to the couch.

She sat beside Nighwing who was watching his wife and child play on the carpet. His and Starfires one year old daughters name was May. She was the spitting image of her mother, expect for her pitch black hair. Raven found herself attracted to their beautiful child unconsciously.

"Hey Raven, how are you doing?" Nightwing said kindly as she sat next to him.

"I'm okay, just tired." she lied. She knew that her leader could see right through the shield that she always put up, however she also knew that he would not press her on the subject.

"Yeah us too, May still can't sleep through the night." he replied. Raven took note of the dark circles under his eyes as he spoke. "Star says that it's normal for her people not to sleep through the night until they are in their teens. I'm just worried because she is still half human, what if she is suppose to sleep through the night? What is she is uncomfortable in her crib? Should we let her sleep with us? Or will that turn into a nasty habit?"

Raven smiled at her friend. He was always a worrier, even about small things like his daughter sleeping through the night. "There isn't anything to worry about. Every child develops differently, if she is meant to sleep through the night she will, if not she won't. As long as she is healthy and happy it shouldn't matter."

Nighwing let out a light chuckle, "You are right Raven, like always." He shook his head as she just smiled back to him in response.

Just then Beast Boy brought Raven her morning tea, with a kind nod she accepted. Without warning Nightwing asked "So when are you two going to have kids."

Raven froze. Not this. Anything but this.

Beast Boy's want for children had not fallen on deaf ears. Raven herself wanted kids desperately, her body however evidently didn't. Come to find out half-breeds are born sterile, that was news to her. Terrible news in fact.

More than anything she wanted to make her husband happy, and there was no way he could be truly happy without a family right? What kind of wife is she that she can't even bare her husbands children. It just wasn't fare, none of it was. Beast Boy had told her that he loved her no matter what, and that it didn't matter if she couldn't have kids, but his eyes told her the truth. It did matter. And it always will.

Raven felt the pressure of someones hand on her shoulder, she ignored it and stood up to avoid the awkward conversation that was sure to follow. Instead she went to seek out solitude with the child who was playing on the floor. Once she she sat down May noticed her presence and crawled over to her immediately. This made Raven smile.

"May has really taken a liking to you friend Raven." Star said fondly. This made Raven's smile grow in size as she began to play with the child.

"The feelings mutual Star." she replied as May began to speak baby talk to her. Raven let out a small chuckle as she played along with her cooing. Deep the goths heart sank knowing that she would never be able to experience this with her own children.

Just then the alarm went off in the tower. Raven watched as Nightwing made his way to the computer and brought up a live footage of Jump City bank complete with three villains causing havoc. "I shall stay here with May." Star said as stood.

"No, I will." Raven said as she too stood, "I um I don't feel all that great and would be more of a burden than a help."

Without another word the Titans left, Beast Boy made sure to run to her and give her a goodbye kiss. As he pulled away she whispered "Be safe."

He shot her the toothy smile that she loved and replied "Always."

And just like that he was gone. Raven picked up May and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself some more tea. All the while May had made it a point to make Raven's shoulder a new chewing post. This made the goth laugh "Do I taste good?" she muttered as she poured some tea into a glass.

May made a cooing sound as Raven sat back on the couch, she proceeded to place the cup on the table to give Star's child some much needed auntie attention. Once she looked into the child's eyes she couldn't help but sigh "I wish I could have a daughter just like you." she whispered, "I bet Garfield would be so happy." A few tears escaped Raven's eyes as she watched the child begin to eat her own foot, she was oblivious of her guardians sadness and that was for the best.

Raven sat up immediately when she sensed something was off. There was a presence in the tower that was not a Titan, a presence that wasn't even human. Whatever it was, it was drawing closer to the two at an alarming rate.

"Shit." Raven muttered as she stood up, "Shit shit shit!" Without even thinking she brought May to the nearest closet, after opening it she placed the child inside and covered her with various blankets. May fought it at first, but must have though it was a game because she allowed the goth to cover her completely. "Stay here May. I will be back." she whispered as she went back to the kitchen to hide herself being as the closet would not fit her adult size.

Only moments later the intruder made it's presence known. To Raven's horror what had invaded their home was a large cat, like the one you would see in wildlife shows. From what she could tell it was some from of a Tiger and Lion hybrid, it's fur was dark brown and it's teeth were bared ready for attack. Raven's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, normally she wouldn't be so frightened, however with her powers damn near non existent right now, she had no way to defend herself. No way to defend May.

May.

The cat began to smell the air, Raven knew what it was doing. It was finding it's prey. A low growl formed in the cats throat as it made it's way to the closet where May was, that was went she knew what she had to do. After reaching on top of the counter she garbed a large knife that was left from Cyborgs cooking, without a second thought she cut her palm. Pain instantly shot though her hand but she ignored it and made the cut even deeper. Raven knew that gaining the cat's attention wouldn't be enough to keep it from May, it was obviously intended to find her. To protect the child she needed to make the cat see her as it's new target.

Blood began to pour though her fingers, that was when Raven stood up and waited. Soon the cat caught a whiff of her wound and turned to face her, she could see the pupal dilate as it's intended target changed. Raven heard a low growl as the cat pounced towards her and onto the counter top.

Raven instantly reacted and moved around the table and to the front room. "Fuck." she muttered as the cat made it to the couch in one large leap. That was when she ran, the cat let out a large roar to inform her that the chase was on. Raven ran around the room not knowing what else to do, all the while the cat followed knocking over and breaking anything in it's path.

The cat surprised Raven at one turn and swiped it's large paw at her, she winched as it's claws dug into her arm tearing away her sleeve completely. "Ah!" she screamed as blood began to run down her arm. The cat growled as if in enjoyment.

Then an idea hit her. Raven's heart was in her ears as she ran to the hallway hoping that the cat would follow it's prey. Not to her surprise it did, however the cat had caught up too fast and had grabbed her cloak in it's mouth, the thing was making an attempt to pull her to it. Raven reacted immediately and unclasped the cape from her body, causing it crash into the cat who ripped it completely to shreds.

Raven was thrown into the wall with the force from the released cape, she grunted as she pushed herself off the wall and ran down the hall. Large droplets of blood trialed as she made her way to her destination hastily. Once she made it to the basement door she barged in and closed the door behind her.

There was a crash into the door as the cat made an attempt to enter, Raven ignored it and ran down the stairs and went to the storage room. She was looking for the ice pick that Beast Boy had used last winter when he had wanted to be an "winter miner". Thank god Raven allowed him to spend money on such a ridiculous request.

As soon as she found it the cat had busted through the door and landed softly on the floor below. It slowly made it's way to her. Raven turned to face the intruder one last time. She knew what she had to do, it was a fight to the death. "Please forgive me Garfield." she whispered as she pounced at the cat with pick in hand.

The fight was long and rigorous. Because the cat was three times her size, she was having a hard time placing the final blow. The two collided many times and the cat showed not signs of laying up. Raven could feel the claws as the dug into her flesh, but she felt no pain, she was numb. Adrenalin was rushing thorough her veins so fast that it was causing her world to spin. Then she saw her opportunity and dug the pick into the cat's neck as it pounced at her, this caused the cat to collapse on top of the goth.

Raven grunted as she pushed the body of the cat off of her. Once she was free she took a few steps back in as she inspected her kill. The cats once brown hair had almost completely turned black form the blood, it's eyes were forever fixated on something in the distance and it's chest was still.

Tears began to fall from Raven's eyes as she shook her head. She had killed an animal. The one thing that Beast Boy hated most, there was no way he was going to forgive her. Her body shook as she forced herself to sit on the furthest wall from the dead animal, she knew that she was covered in it's blood but she made no attempt to wipe it from her.

She could feel her body slowly go into shock, and she allowed it. Even welcomed it. Deep down she knew what was going to happen when Beast Boy found what she did, he would finally see her for what she truly was. A killer, she was the child in her dream. She was the demon.

Soon after the door to the basement opened and in ran Raven's husband. He made it to her and almost yelled. "Raven? Can you hear me?" she could barely make out what he was saying, and could only look at him, for some reason he was crying.

"She must be in shock Beast Boy." someone in the distance siad. "She's been through a lot."

"Raven, where are you hurt?" he said sternly, "Raven! Where is the blood coming from?" He shook her shoulders vigorously. Then it clicked in her head.

She managed to speak just above a whisper "The blood..." Raven moved her hand to show Beast Boy what she had done. "I-I cut my hand to get it away from May, I had to. I had to save the baby." May. The sound of her name through Raven back into shock. What has she done?

"B. Look at this." With that Beast Boy walked away from her towards her kill. No. Raven began to shake her head in disbelief as she watched the color drain from her husbands face. His body shook slightly as he turned away from the dead cat. This can't be happening, he has to understand.

He must have noticed her condition because he came back to her and grabbed her head to stop her shaking. "What? What is it Rae?"

Raven spoke quickly, "I'm so sorry Gar. I had to kill it. It-it was going to kill May! It was going to-it wouldn't stop. There was so much blood I-please don't be upset, please-" Then whatever was keeping her together broke and she began to cry under the pressure.

Surprisingly she felt him pull her into his arms and rock her gently. Then he whispered "Oh babe, I'm not mad. I am so glad you are alright. I thought you were hurt... Shhhh... Please stop crying."

Raven's sobs began to fade as the smell of his body began to relax her. He wasn't mad. Everything was going to be okay. Then the metal man made it to them, she could just make out what he was saying to Beast Boy "Take her up to the infirmary, I need to run some tests to make sure she is okay. The beast might of had some kind of poison on its claws, to inflict more damage."

Beast Boy merely nodded as he picked up up, she exhaled in relief when he carried her bridal style. He was wasn't mad. All was going to be alright. Raven nuzzled against his chest for comfort, his arms tightened around her protectively.

After they made it to the infirmary, her husband laid her down gently and began to patch her wounds. Raven knew that she could heal herself easily, but she chose to allow him to take care of her instead, in a way this calmed her down.

A few moments went by and Cyborg took some blood samples from her, that was when Raven remembered something important. She looked at her husband and asked "Where is May?"

"She is fine Rae, she is with her mother." he replied smoothly. She only nodded her head in response, there was silence between the two. Raven wanted to ask her husband what he was thinking but chose against it.

Instead she watched as the metal man made his way back to the two. "Well I have ran you blood and have some news." he said sternly.

"What is it Cyborg?" Raven asked, her heart began to race at the notion that there was something wrong. She was scared, and prepared herself for the worst.

"You both are fine." Cyborg said with a devious smile on his face.

"Both?" she asked. Both. They were both fine. She knew that Beast Boy was fine, who else could he mean. Then it clicked. A gasp escaped her lips, this couldn't be happening. It was impossible, the doctors had conformed it.

"Are you sure Cyborg? Are you positive?" she pressed.

"Yes. I'm sure." Cyborg replied happily. Raven's heart soared, she was going to be a mom. After everything that she had been through, through all the impossibility, she was pregnant. Pregnant with Beast Boy's child. She could only stare at the metal man in disbelief. Then Cyborg cleared his throat and muttered, "I will leave you two alone."

Raven turned to her husband and kissed him passionately. He stiffened and pulled away form her, confusion covered his face as he asked "What did I just miss?"

She was silent for a while, unsure how to explain her unexpected happiness. She decided to just say it out right. "Gar, I'm pregnant." His crooked his face to the side and she could swear that she could see the wheels turn in his head. Then it processed.

"I am going to be a dad?" He paused. "I am going to be a dad!" He proceeded to crawl into her bed with her and pull her into the safety of his arms. Slowly he began to rock her back and forth. He gently kissed her head as she buried her face into his chest. His sent completely engulfed her, she was yet again under his control.

Everything made sense to her then, all the problems had came to light. In his mind he was protecting his child, even though he had no idea why, his animal sense had detected her pregnancy and acted accordingly. Even her diminished powers made sense. "I love you Garfield." Raven whispered gently.

"I love you too Raven." He replied.


End file.
